Come on, come on
by SAINT VINCENT
Summary: Louis decides it's time for an impromptu date day. Larry Stylinson, PWP.


"I thought we made it clear before the interview that you weren't supposed to sit next to each other, let alone keep goo-goo eyeing each other. Just imagine what the fans will do with this." One of the managers said harshly. "And don't even get me started on the touching."  
"You know the consequences, Harry! Viacom's just barely begun the bands exposure and it's necessary for us to listen to them. We cannot risk them even thinking about this." Another threw out as he brushed past Harry pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"I don't-" Harry started and is cut off immediately.  
"No excuses. You are _not_ sitting next to Louis anymore and no. More. Touching. If Simon even gets a whisper of this you can expect a meeting with him." The man waves him off irritated, fingers rubbing at his temple.

Harry quickly made he was out of the room, temper boiling. '_What do they expect me to do? Pretend i hate my own boyfriend?!_' He practically runs back to their hotel just up the street. Once at his and Louis' room, he slammed the door as he walked in.  
"Harry?" Louis called out from the bathroom. "Back already? That was quick." Harry made a B-line straight for the large bed. He flopped on it, narrowly missing Lou's laid out laptop.  
"So what did they want? Me and Zayn figured more image stuff, but usually they don't call us out individually." Louis started as he made his way to Harry. "Oh..." His eyes are on Harry barely a moment.  
"Babe, you alright?" Louis asked as he patted a hand on Harry's leg. Harry's answer is a muffled groan. Louis moved the laptop lying down next to him. He started rubbing circles into Harry's back. After a few moments Harry finally rolls himself over to face Louis, his oversized knit sweater wrapped around him too tightly.  
"They told me off again. Apparently I'm supposed to pretend i hate you."  
"What?" Louis said incredulously. Harry gives a frown as he grabbed Louis' hand lacing their fingers.  
"Not really, but that's how they make me feel. No looking. No touching. We can't even sit together."  
"I wonder why they didn't call us both in and chew us out." Louis said as he faced Harry.  
"So we can't defend each other I guess. Bet you're next." Harry closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "I'm just so sick of pretending our relationship means nothing. It's not going away no matter who doesn't approve." He said in a bitter tone.  
"Don't think about it love. At the end of the day as long as we're together, that's all that matters, right?" Louis said petting Harry's curls.  
"I know... I hate pretending. I hate that we have to hide in here. I wish i could tell everyone how much you really mean to me." Harry said with a soft smile, he nudged his face close to Louis. Louis him one, two, three times. And then abruptly pulled away. He jumped up, alarming Harry. He opened his mouth to say something but Louis cut him off.  
"So let's leave." Louis said, eyes shining. "Fuck 'em. Let's go right now." He grabbed Harry's hands trying to pull him up.  
"What? What do you mean, we can't just leave!" Harry said half laughing as Louis tried to pull his dead weight off the bed.  
"Sure we can! Run away for a day and not tell them. Let them sweat, yeah?" Louis said excitedly, bouncing in place still holding Harry's hands.  
"I don't know... We'll be in real trouble then."  
"Come on! We haven't gone on a date in ages." Harry is silent for a moment before breaking into a huge grin.  
"Alright." Finally letting Louis help him up.

Harry put his sunglasses on and pulled out his phone as Louis walked over to the closet.  
"Hmm. Should we bundle up? Isn't it a bit chilly outside?" Louis hummed, adjusting his glasses. He pulled on a slouchy beanie and glanced over at Harry on his phone. Louis smiled mischievously and walked over to Harry. He snatched the phone out of Harry's hand.  
"Hey! But Twitter…" Harry protested giving Louis a laugh.  
"The best way to get caught on a secret date? Phones! But they can't track us if the phones aren't on." Louis said as he pulled his own phone out of his pocket. He opened a new message to Liam. '_On a date with Harry. Shh don't tell_' He turned both his and Harry's mobile off and threw them on the messy bed.  
"Oh, especially if no-one knows where we've gone!" Harry said with a nod.  
"Now back to what I was saying." He grabbed a dark scarf that was on the floor and wrapped it around Harry's neck, pulling him in close. "Is it too cold for no jacket?"

Louis stepped out in a dark fur lined jacket. He pulled his beanie down farther over his ears. Harry followed closely, in large sunglasses and the same sweater he'd been wearing earlier. They quickly slipped out the hotel, walking as close as possible without being obvious. They zigzag down streets for about three blocks until Louis finally slowed down to a casual pace.  
"Where are we headed? Should we get a cab?" Harry asked, looking over at him.  
"A cab? We've got legs haven't we?" Louis smacked Harry's arm. "Tag, you're it!" Harry gasped surprised as Louis took off down the sidewalk, jumping out of people's as he rushed past. Harry laughed, taking off after him.  
"You're so going down!" He yelled, gaining on Louis fast. He heard Louis laugh and seen him turn his head back for a split second to look at Harry. Louis let out a yelp and ran faster. He barely dodged a fast walking woman obliviously texting. Harry suddenly tripped over something, launching forward. He waved his arms trying to gain his balance again and slow down.

Louis started to get pretty good length ahead, and looked back to Harry again. He seen Harry standing there breathing hard. He stopped and turned around, hand on his jutted out hip. He waved at Harry and then stuck his tongue out with a smirk. Harry gave a determined back and started sprinting. Fast. Louis' eyes widen and he flipped around. He took off, running with his arms high as he tried to get away from Harry quickly catching up.

Harry's eyes focused only on Louis' jacket as it strained against his back. He ignored the steadily growing burn in his lungs as he's almost at Louis' heels. They slow down to turn a corner and Harry's close enough to grab him. And that's exactly what he did, as soon as they cleared the corner. He lunged forward, arms wrapping around Louis' middle. Louis let out a little squeal as he stumbled. Harry crushed him to his chest, taking huge slowing steps around Louis's legs to stop them.

Louis choked out laughs between large gulping breaths. He dropped his head back against Harry's neck and shoulder. Harry grinned, breathing heavily and chuckling. They stand in place holding each other, catching their breath. Louis ran his hands up and down Harry's arms that are wrapped around him. They stand like that for a few minutes as people walk past, making it a point not to stare at them. With a sigh, Harry buried his head into Louis' neck. Suddenly he lifted his head, stirring.  
"Maybe we should send the boys a text saying we ditched." Harry said, a worried look settling on his face.  
"Already did love." Louis said as he squeezed his hand.

They strolled with Harry's arm thrown around Louis' shoulder.  
"Oh Lou look!" Harry pointed to a large display window, containing elaborate costumed mannequins.  
"Wicked man, the Batman one looks straight from the movie!" Louis said in awe. They stop at the display, still admiring the costumes.  
"Right? I like the Mad Hatter one too, I want that hat!" Harry said with a grin. He grabbed Louis' hand, "Let's go try some on!"  
"I was just about to say that." Louis laughed. They ventured inside, the door bell ringing. A middle-aged balding man held up a hand.  
"I'll be with you in a minute." He said, eyeing them for a second, before going back to ringing up a woman with a sour expression. Louis and Harry exchange looks before releasing their held hands.  
Immediately Louis goes after a red Power Ranger outfit. He brings the suit to his chest, a silly smile on his face.  
"That's a great look for you." Harry said smartly as he grabbed a huge cat head. "We should talk to the stylist about that…"  
"Oh yeah?" Louis said mock-threatening, throwing the costume back on the rack and snatching the cat head out of his hands. Harry froze, as Louis shoved the thing on his head. He then proceeded to attack Harry with tickles across his ribs. Harry sputtered giggles, his sunglasses falling off inside the costume head. He squirmed about, trying to grab Louis' darting hands.  
"Stop it Lou!" He whined in between breaths.  
"Oh I can't quite hear you!" Louis said, dancing about Harry as he continued tickling.  
"Stop, stop, stop! I'll pee myself!" Harry barely made out making Louis laugh loudly. The front door bell jingled, and someone cleared their throat intentionally loud. Louis stopped tickling Harry, peeking over his shoulder at the worker.  
"Can I help you boys find anything?" The man asked rather harshly, the sour look a permanent fixture on his face. Louis took a step back away from Harry, smiling at the man.  
"We're just browsing." Louis said sweetly. Harry pulled the giant cat head off, holding it in his arms.  
"Alright." The man said stiffly with hands held out, waiting for Harry to hand him the head.  
"Oh, right." Harry said after a few moments, not realizing what the man wanted. He put it back onto the shelf giving the boys a bit of a glare. Harry and Louis take the hint and quickly walk away from him. They exchange another look.  
"I wonder what he's upset about." Harry said glancing back at the man. He hung his sunglasses on the collar of his sweater  
"Oh I don't know, probably young hoodlums playing about with his merchandise." Louis said sarcastically. Harry made a funny face. They stop at the display rack with the outfits available to try on. He got an idea.  
"Let's have a game then. I'll pick out a costume for you to try on and you pick one for me." Harry said with a smirk. Louis nodded and Harry started thumbing through the rack. He passed a sexy cop uniform with a mini skirt and looks over at Louis.  
"Hmm…" Harry said, looking Louis up and down. Louis' jaw fell as he laughed.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He commented, and Harry just grinned passing it over. Harry eyes brightened up when he found something.  
"I think you need to be Jack Sparrow!" Harry said, clapping his hands together. He grabbed the outfit, complete with wig, and held it out for Louis.  
"Of course! I should've known." Louis said. "How on Earth am I supposed to compete with Johnny?"  
"Go, go, go!" Harry said pressing the hanger against Louis' chest, pushing him toward the dressing rooms.

When Louis finally emerged from the stall, he was an image of pirate perfection. Pulling a camp pose, he raised his arm up in the air and leg crossed over the other dramatically.  
"How do I look, love?" He purred, poorly imitating the Captain's voice. Harry giggled, stepping towards him. He grabbed two of his beaded braids fiddling with them.  
"Hotter than Johnny any day." Harry said quietly, eyes flicking to his lips and lingering. "But I'd definitely work on that accent." He added. Louis laughed, eyes crinkling.  
"Touché. Your turn!" Louis said as he turned back into the stall, stripping quickly with the door still open. He left the discarded clothes on the floor save for the wig, which he put back on his head along with his glasses.  
"Stay here." Louis ordered, holding his hands out palm forward. "I'll be back with your costume." He added with an evil grin on his face as he left the dressing room.

With a raised eyebrow Harry obediently sat down waiting in the dressing room. Louis came back quickly, two costumes in hand.  
"So, you've got two choices; this." Louis held up an elaborate Elvis costume, complete with chest hair and gelled wig. "Or this." He said holding up the other costume; a very, _very_ small pin-up girl dress with built-in garters, and a pair of cherry printed thigh stockings. Harry's jaw fell, shocked.  
"I'm leaning more towards this one!" Louis batted his eyelashes innocently, shaking the dress side to side.  
"You're crazy! I am so not trying that on here!" Harry said disbelievingly.  
"Just here?" Louis replied suggestively, wagging his eyebrows. Harry snorted, grabbing the costumes.  
"Get out!" He took the costumes out of Louis' hands.  
"So is that a maybe?" Louis asked as Harry threw him out of the stall.  
"I don't think so!"  
"Awww," Louis whined. "All my effort gone to waste…" Harry glared through the stall at him for a moment before looking back to the costumes in hand. He tossed the Elvis costume down on the bench and bit his lip. He stared at the dress holding it up to his chest. He admired his reflection with a lopsided smile.  
"You about done yet? The man keeps staring, its weirding me out a bit."  
"Maybe it's your sudden change in hairstyle."  
"Or _maybe_ he just thinks I'm fit."  
"Oh yes that's it. Definitely!" Harry laughed.  
"Hurry up man; you've been in there forever!" Louis said muffled, his face pushed against the stall door. He continued to throw himself all over the stall door, whining.  
"Alright, alright, I'm done." Harry said out of breath. He took a deep breath and smoothed the wrinkles of the material down his chest. He cracked the door open and grabbed Louis' arm, roughly pulled him inside.  
"Lock the door!" Harry ordered as Louis spun around into the stall. He sucked in a breath, his eyes drinking in Harry's skin tight and polka-dotted appearance.  
"What do you think?" Harry said nonchalantly jutting a hip out and tugging the dress back down into place. "It's a bit snug…"  
"I'm not a big fan of the ruffles," Louis said, his hand sliding over Harry's hip and down to his backside, grabbing at his bum.  
"But the stockings on the other hand…" He trailed off as Harry hooked his leg round Louis' thigh. He pulled Harry flush against him, kissing him. It doesn't take long for the kisses to turn rough and sloppy and desperate.

Harry broke away, panting when Louis' wig fell to the floor. His fingers finding their way to Louis' real hair as he started kissing Harry's neck. Louis pushed Harry against the wall. One of his hands supporting them and the other holding Harry's neck. He pushed his thumb into Harry's jaw, further exposing the skin on his neck. Louis roughly sucked and bit at the it, earning a soft groan from Harry as he pulled at Louis' hair.

They slide down the wall falling onto the bench. Harry pulled Louis' head away from his now overly sensitive neck. He opened his legs wider for Louis to come closer and started kissing him deeply again. Louis' hands run over the soft material of the stockings up to Harry's inner thighs, his thumb rubbing against the only strip of skin showing. All the sudden, they hear footsteps approaching.

"Excuse me, young man?" The worker called out. They froze, listening as the man came closer.  
"Shit!" Louis swore, practically falling off Harry. They both scramble up, Harry grabbing Louis clothes and pushing him out the door. Louis flew out of the room, nearly straight into the man. He uncomfortably adjusted his stance, smoothing his striped t-shirt and then pulled his beanie back on.  
"Sorry – He, uh, got stuck." Louis paused taking a breath as his heart pounded against his chest. "Y'know, costume, too small." He fixed his slightly crooked glasses.  
"Will you be purchasing anything today?" The man said after clearing his throat, his nose curled up nastily.  
"No, no, but you have a very nice selection…" Louis said politely. The man just continued glaring at him, an awkward silence falling. Louis shifted again, looking away from him.

Harry finally emerges from the stall, hastily dressed and hair a mess. He quickly walked past, Louis' jacket in one arm, hooking Louis' elbow in the other.  
"We'll be leaving now, thank you!" Harry said cooly, a cheeky grin on his face. The man glared after them, turning to snoop about the stall. They run out of the store, as soon as he does.

Once outside the shop, they peek through the window to see the man holding the obviously worn dress in his hands, a blank look on his face. His jaw dropped and almost immediately after the dress as well. His face disgusted as it visibly dawned on him. He looked back to the entrance, and they duck down out of sight, laughing uncontrollably.  
"Oh my god, did you see his face?" Louis said mimicking the man's silly expression.  
"Right?" Harry copied and they burst into a whole new fit of laughter.

After the laughter died down to an occasional giggle, Louis wrapped his arm around Harry's waist, pulling him close.  
"But we really should get you some stockings…" Louis said thoughtfully, his fingers squeezing Harry.

"I want some frozen yoghurt." Harry said suddenly, looking over at Louis.  
"I'm kinda hungry too now that I think about it…" Louis said scanning the street. "I have absolutely no idea where we're at..." He said, scratching the back of his head.  
"Let's just look it up—" Harry started, reaching for his mobile and then stopped. "Oh yeah…"  
"Oh yeah…" Louis mocked Harry with a snort and getting a pointed look in return.  
"Well we could ask someone I guess?" Harry suggested as he looked about.  
"I didn't even think of that! What would I do without you?" Louis said sweetly. "Let's ask her." He grabbed Harry's wrist and started walking towards a sleek looking woman with an up-do and clicking heels.  
"Excuse me? Miss?" The woman glanced up at Louis for a moment then looked up after she realized he's talking to her.  
"Hi, we're completely lost; do you by chance know where we could find a frozen yoghurt shop?" Louis asked, a cute smile on his face. Harry knowingly watched from behind Louis as he schmoozed the lady.  
"Sorry, I'm running late—" She started.  
"Oh… That's alright, I understand…" He said, his face falling dramatically. The woman's brow creased. Harry bit back a laugh, continuing to watch with amusement.  
"Well, actually, I do know of one place, it's my favorite, but it's pretty far from here." She said looking a bit unsure.  
"Oh it doesn't matter how far." Harry pitched in.  
"Good, then, it's by Taldey Bay, around an hour or so away. If you take a taxi, you can just ask alright?" She said with a smile and a nod.  
"Okay, thank you so much!" Louis said. Harry came up close to Louis as she quickly walked off.  
"So I guess we need a taxi," Louis started, but noticed the look on Harry's face. "What?"  
"Nothing. Nothing at all." Harry said, amused smile still wide on his face. "Taxi was it?"

They stand on the curb, waiting to hail a cab. When one finally showed up, it almost passed them. They run up to it, Louis holding the door open for Harry.  
"Where to?" A thick accent asked as Harry climbed in.  
"Uh, Taldey Bay, I guess." He said, looking to Louis for approval. Louis nodded as he climbed, plopping down and scooting close to Harry.

The man started driving as soon as the door shut. Harry snuck his hand into Louis'. Louis rested his head on Harry's shoulder while Harry watched the building out the window.

Harry jolted awake when the car abruptly stopped, jerking them forward. Louis slumped over into Harry's lap. He pulled himself up with a sleepy moan, taking off his glasses to rub at his eyes.  
"We here." The driver said. "£146, thank you." Harry unlinked his and Louis' hands and dug his wallet out.  
"Credit." He said with a sigh as he handed the card over the seat.  
"15% more for card." The man brusquely said, meeting Harry's eyes in the mirror.  
"That's fine." Harry nodded and reached over Louis to open the door.  
"Come on Lou," Harry gently pushed Louis. He stiffly climbed out the car and put his jacket back on.  
"Thank you." Harry said shortly. He shoved his card and receipt back into his wallet and got out the cab.  
"Ugh I'm starving now." Louis said stretching on his tiptoes.  
"Same." Harry whined, his stomach gurgling. He looked out over the area, seeing food carts and shacks down a few yards. He pointed. "Look, the place must be over there."

The late afternoon sun was slowly sneaking away; the sky had started to get cloudy. The cool weather had turned into an even cooler breeze. They made their way towards the pretty much deserted shacks. As they get closer they spot a walk up kebab shack, the only place so far actually selling food. It has stools placed out in front to sit at the counter.  
"Kebaaabs. Let's get some?" Harry said, looking over at Louis.  
"All I can think of is Niall!" Louis smiled, with a nod.  
"Welcome to Kerry's Kebabs!" A big man inside the shack yelled happily, as they took a seat on the stools. "What can I get ya late-comers?"  
"Anything." Harry said practically lying on the counter, making the man laugh heartily.  
"Two of your regular I guess. Same for him." Louis said. He squinted at the man's nametag. "Thanks, Uhh, Manny." The guy nodded.  
"4 of the special coming right up. You two lads sure are smart, ya are!" He turns around to prepare the food, but looked back at the boys. "Missing the afternoon crowd like that. Nobody really comes out this late till it's warmer."  
"Your name isn't Kerry?" Harry suddenly asked. Manny chuckled brightly shaking his head.  
"Nah that's my pop, he's gone now. I took over shop; been so long though I figured what's the use in changing the name now?" The cooking meat sizzled, creating a mouthwatering smell as soon as it hit the grill.  
"Ugh bring it to my mouth…" Harry mumbled, face down on the counter. Louis smiled, covering his giggle with his hand.  
"Were not from around here, we asked a woman on the street. She said there's good frozen yoghurt somewhere over here." Louis started, grabbing napkins from the dispenser setting some in front of him as well as Harry. "The cab ride took forever. Worth it already though I'd say."  
"Then it must be lady luck following you boys. Got to be a good sign when you don't have to wait in line for good food!" He said flipping the kebabs over. "And the lass must've meant Yo-yo-Gurt, its right down the way here." He pulled the kebabs off the grill and threw them on paper plates. He slid them in front of the boys with a wink.

Harry doesn't even come up for air as he's scarfing. Louis' little better, slowing down near the end of his second one.  
"So how are they?" Manny asked, looking back and forth between the two of them.  
"Those were amazing." Harry said, pushing his paper plate away. "Seriously." He wiped his mouth with a napkin.  
"Mmm, yeah, fucking awesome." Louis agreed.  
"Just what I wanted to hear!" Manny said, smiling. He turned around to clean.  
"Want the rest babe?" Louis pushed the plate towards Harry.  
"You're done?" Harry questioned.  
"Yup here." He held the half-eaten kebab up to Harry's mouth. With a quick glance to Manny's back, Harry took a bite. He grabbed the stick, his fingers resting over Louis'.

Manny turned around, and Louis not-so-casually ripped his hand away. Harry shoved the food in his face. Louis smiled tightly at Manny but, he seemed not to notice what had happened anyway.  
"All done?" He asked.  
"All done." Harry repeated back. Manny wiped his hands on a rag and walked over to his register. He pecked away at it with his fingers.  
"Normally they're £3.30 each but for you lads, I'll give ya a deal." He winked at them again as the receipt printer made noise. "£10."  
Harry pulled out his wallet again, giving the man all the paper money that was inside which was quite a lot more than he asked for. Louis grabbed their trash and dumped it in the bin outside the shack. Manny typed away at the register again.  
"Your change sonny." He said holding out the cash. Harry grinned right back.  
"You keep it Manny." This time Harry was the one winking. Manny let out a loud overjoyed laugh. "What a kind young boy ya are!" Harry waved and walked over to where Louis stood waiting for him, kicking at the gravel.  
"What'd you say to him? He sure is happy." Louis asked, looking back at Manny still laughing.  
"Oh, nothing." Harry smiled throwing his arm over Louis' shoulder again. "Where's this Yo-Yo-Gurt shop?"

Harry called out thanks as he and Louis walked away from the frozen yoghurt shack.  
"Let's go down there!" He said pointing to the benches and picnic tables bordering the beach with his plastic spoon.  
"This oatmeal cookie is really good Lou, you should try!" Harry said picking around the extra toppings, mainly consisting of different dried fruits. Louis curled his nose up at it, eyeing Harry's cup suspiciously.  
"I can't believe you got that, it sounds gross!" He gingerly picked out the Mochi he put in his to eat first, along with sprinkles and gummy bears. "I'll stick with my strawberry banana."

They arrived at the beaches border, and sit at a picnic table across from each other. Louis kicked his shoes off, wiggling his toes into the sand. Harry sets his cup down to take his own shoes and socks off.  
"The sand feels so nice!" Louis sighed. Harry finally got his converse off; he picked them up setting them on the seat with him, shoving the socks inside. Louis was leaning back against the table away from Harry digging his toes in and out of the sand. Harry smiled.  
"It does feel nice..." He grabbed his melting treat. "Don't let your stuff melt."  
"Oh." Louis turned around, settling in. His feet immediately finding Harry's and playing with them.  
"Come on, try it!" Harry said, shoving a spoonful into Louis' face. "It's just begging to be eaten!" Louis shook his head like a petulant child.  
"C'mon, here comes the airplane." Harry said baby-talking. He waved the spoon around in front of Louis. "Open for mama…" Louis busted up laughing.  
"Okay, fine." He opened his mouth. Harry swooped the spoon up and into Louis' mouth. Louis, still trying not to laugh, dribbled some of the frozen treat out the corner of his mouth. Harry is almost falling off the seat at the display.  
"Good boy! You're such a good boy for mama!" He said, screwing up the baby talk and nearly dropping his cup.  
"You know, that's actually pretty good." Louis said as he wiped his mouth. "Not that I'd ever get anything other than my favorite." Harry rolled his eyes.  
"Want some?" Louis held out his cup.  
"Hell yeah!" Harry grabbed it away, taking a huge spoonful.  
"Hey!" Louis said hardly shocked, "Don't eat all the good stuff!" He laughed as Harry tried to fit the whole bite in his mouth, only to drop most of it back into the cup.

Louis grabbed it back from him, holding it defensively against his chest. Harry grabbed a mini Reese's out of his and threw it at Louis.  
"Stingy!" Harry said. Louis yelped trying to dodge the candy, only to have it bounce off his shoulder.  
"I am not stingy!" He took a scoop of the yoghurt and flicked it at Harry. It flew into his fringe, Harry gasped as it dripped down his cheek. "See? That's not stingy." Louis said nose in the air, barely holding his laughter back.  
"Oh yeah?" Harry dipped his finger into his cup, and quickly lunged at Louis wiping the huge messy chunk onto his nose. Louis sucked in his breath narrowing his eyes. He wiped it off, staring at it melting in his hand. With a glance at Harry, he brought a finger to his lips.  
"Mmm, this is so good." He said as he tongued his finger. He seductively licked all the creamy substance off each finger. "Please, Hazza, give it to me?" He whimpered. Harry gulped, giving Louis a good laugh.  
"Prick!" Harry muttered, digging into his frozen yoghurt.  
"You wish." Louis giggled, wiping off the rest left on his face. Harry suddenly ticked his head to the side, an evil smirk on his face.

He started trailing his toe up Louis' exposed ankle; then slowly up his calf, to his knee, and finally his thigh. He trailed patterns as best he could with the distance, casually eating his frozen yoghurt. Louis eyed him, staring with widening eyes. Harry inched closer and closer to the crotch of his pants.  
"Harry." Louis asked, never breaking his stare at him. Harry kept eating, not answering.  
"What are yo-ahh" Louis inhaled sharply. He set his cup down, gripping the table. Harry brought his other foot up, rubbing them both up and down Louis' growing bulge. Louis bit his lip, holding back a groan. Harry scraped his cup, getting the last bits out before finally setting it down pulling his feet back at the same time.  
"All done." Harry said innocently. "You didn't finish?" Louis cleared his throat readjusting himself.  
"Oh you're good. You're very good." Louis said darkly. Harry froze for a split second then grabbed his shoes, and started running towards the shore, cackling with laughter. Louis looked under the table for his shoes. By the time he's got them, Harry's had a very fair head start.

When Louis finally caught up to Harry, he's out of breath and Harry's been soaking his feet waiting for him.  
"Let's find somewhere to sit." He said, pecking Louis' cheek and lacing their fingers. They wave their connected arms back and forth, walking together.  
"Look I think there's a cave thing over there!" Harry said. He let go of one of Louis' hands, to cup his eye. "Yeah look right there." He pointed with a huge grin.  
"Come on then!" Louis said, starting to run and pulling Harry with him.

As soon as they reach the large rock half-cave, Louis is all over Harry. The kisses are nothing sweet, just hungry and probing. Harry pulled Louis' beanie off, and then he started yanking his jacket off over his shoulders. Louis shrugged the jacket off as Harry rubs his stomach and chest. Harry kneeled down grabbing Louis' shed jacket and spread it out on the sand. He laid down on it and motioned Louis down to him.

Louis knelt down, holding himself over Harry. He kissed him again, unzipping Harry's pants. He shoves a hand down into them. Harry hissed pushing his head back into the sand as Louis grabbed hold of him. Louis kissed his jaw as he started tightly pumping him, straining against his jeans. Harry's breath goes shallow.  
"God you and your skin fucking tight pants." Louis laughed. He quickly pulled his hand out.  
"Up." He ordered. Harry lifted his bum up off the ground and Louis tugged his jeans down some. Harry pulled his sweater up exposing his flat stomach.

Louis pulled Harry's member out of his underwear. He crawled over Harry, putting his knees on either side of Harry's. He then unzipped his own jeans pulling himself out. He pushed his hand down into the sand next to Harry's head while his other gripped them both. Harry reached his neck forward, meeting Louis' lips. He rubbed a hand up Louis' neck, the other tugging the hair on the back of his head.

Louis stroked them as they kissed. Harry bit Louis' lip, nibbling at it as he rolled his hips. Louis started thrusting against Harry into his own hand. He let out a groan, breaking away from Harry's lips. His head falls into the crook of Harry's shoulder. He licked and bit at whatever skin he could reach, making Harry whimper and squirm under him. Harry moved his hands to Louis' biceps, rubbing and squeezing them gently.

As the pace gets jerkier and more erratic and Harry can feel it building.  
"Lou, Lou, I'm almost there…" He moaned, twisting his head into the sand again. Louis released them, lifting himself up off of Harry with one arm. He stroked Harry with his fingers, thumbing the light precum oozing out. Harry's hand wrapped around Louis' wrist; his other hand brushing over his own stomach and rubbing at his chest.

Louis steadily gripped him, pumping fast. Harry let out a loud groan, and heavy panting breaths. He squeezes his nipple and Louis' wrist tightly.  
"Oh god, Lou, fuck." He grunted shutting his eyes tightly. "Fuck."  
"Come on Hazza, come on…" Louis whispered, and then Harry gasped, spilling all over his stomach and Louis' hand. Harry doesn't breathe for a long moment, his jaw flexed open.  
"Ahh, there we go…" Louis cooed, still milking Harry gently. Harry breathed out a long groan, chest heaving deeply.  
"Shit," Harry laughed, letting go of Louis' wrist. He ran his hand over his face. He leaned on his elbows and stuck his fingers into the mess on his stomach, rubbing it into his skin.  
"Tasty." Louis said, licking the sticky substance from his fingers. He stared at Harry, his eyes hooded and heavy, sliding up Harry's body as he lazily played with himself.

Harry shoved himself back into his pants, and dragged his legs out from under Louis. Louis got up onto his feet, and then fell back onto his bum. Harry crawled towards him, pushing Louis onto his back. He pressed his face into Louis, inhaling deeply.  
"You always smell so good." Harry sighed, rubbing his cheek against the soft skin of his member.

He pulled Louis' balls out fully, cradling them softly. Sticking his tongue out, he licked the slit all the way down to the base. Louis hummed, a hand behind his head and the other wrapped up in Harry's curls. Harry stroked him a couple of times before taking the head into his mouth. He sucked hard, making Louis' hips buck and roll. He slowly started taking more and more in his mouth, all the way down to the base. He slid him back out, then took him in again completely; bobbing up and down, squeezing tightly with his lips. Louis whimpered, moaning and jerking his hips.

Harry tongued the underside as he sucked. Faster and faster, he slid him all the way in, swallowing around his head each time. Louis was panting; his fingers twisted painfully in Harry's hair. Chanting Harry's name barely above a whisper, he started getting louder.  
"Hazza, Hazza, Hazza… I'm –" Louis strained against Harry's hands pressing him down. Harry drank the seed, spurting down his throat as best he could, some spilling down his chin. He pullled the limp, sticky member out of his mouth. He wiped his chin, looking down at Louis.  
"Good?" Harry asked, sitting up.  
"Very good." Louis sighed nodding lazily. Harry beamed, throwing himself down next to Louis. He kissed Harry, slowly, tasting himself on Harry's tongue.

All cleaned up for the most part, Harry settled against Louis' chest. The sun was all but gone, the sky dark and ocean black. He wrapped his arms around Louis' waist and pressed his nose against the fabric of Louis' shirt. He breathed in his special Louis smell with a small smile on his face.

The breeze was chilly making them huddle together. They pulled their make-shift blanket, Louis' jacket, to their shoulders. Harry looked up at Louis, as he raked his fingers through Harry's locks.  
"Thank you Lou." He said quietly.  
"No problem curly." Louis said glancing down at him.  
"No I'm serious. I needed this," Harry moved up a bit so he could better see Louis' face. "And you just knew…" Harry snaked his hand around to Louis'.  
"Of course I did, I know everything." Louis said casually, looking away to the water. Harry made a silly face, proceeding to snort. Louis laughed quietly squishing Harry against him. Harry kissed Louis' neck and relaxed, his head falling back against Louis.

After a few minutes of sleepy silence, Harry finally realized something.  
"How the fuck are we getting back?"

**END**


End file.
